The Sages
by Helensdragon
Summary: What would life be like if 4 shinobi 5 if you count the baby from Kanoha's future traveld to the past and changed the lives of Naruto, Sasuke and every one els.
1. Prologue

**AN\ Ok I was bit hard by a vary aggressive muse when reading some Naruto fan fiction, and because of this I have not been able to keep this idea out of my head and so had to start on it… I hope you enjoy it I know I have enjoyed righting this. **

**Tears falling down a solemn face.**

**Screams filling the ears of all who are present.**

**A body trembling in outrage, but held in pace by chains.**

**Blood covering the ground. Seeping into the earth.**

**Fingers locked in read hair forcing the captive to watch the atrocity.**

**Slowly the screams fade and a fresh corps is carried away.**

"**Now you will tell me what I wish to know." A dark haired man with golden eyes hissed in his captive's ear. The read haired man said nothing as he closed his eyes. Angered his captor thru him to the ground. "Damn you Kretcher, Tell me" Black eyes opened and stared at him with hatred.**

"**Go to hell ass wipe." This earned him a kick to the stomach. **

"**Why do you persist in being stubborn?" the dark haired man asked as he crouched down by Kretcher. "Now your siblings are dead and in peaces, all because you won't tell me where the gate is." **

"**Just give up Dego. I will never betray my people." With an angry curs Dego spat in Kretcher's face and ordered the guards to take the man back to his cell. Dego was running out of time. He had to find the gate soon. If he did not the council of elders would have him eliminated. "Damn them, damn them all to HELL!" his yell echoed all the way to Kretcher's cell. And Kretcher smiled as he herd it.**

**(Now you can just kill me you fucking bastard.) He thought as he lay in a boneless heap on the floor.**

**_______________________________________**

"**There he is." A man whispered to the young woman beside him. "Looks like Dego is in a bad mood." A humorless chuckle came from the woman.**

"**And it will be even worse once we save Kretcher." she said as she stared at Dego as he walked away from the interrogation building. "His time is almost up."**

**________________________________________**

**Birds where singing happily, and the sent of fresh earth where the first things Kretcher noted. (What a wonderful dream.) He thought (or am I finally dead?) Suddenly cool feminine hands where caressing his face. (Definitely dead)**

"**Hey mutt, I know you are awake." A familiar male voice said with a growl "OUCH!!! Rika what was that for?"**

"**For being an insensitive ass." another familiar, thou this time female, voice snapped.**

"**Well at least I woke up in heaven instead of hell." Kretcher rasped out as he opened his eyes to see a man and woman looking down at him. The woman had raven black curly hair and onyx eyes, and the man had wild blond hair and pupil-les purl colored eyes. "So the Dragon, Fox and Wolf are united once again." With that Kretcher fell back to sleep, with a smile upon his face.**

"**Akira, take him and go on ahead. I will catch up when I'm done with our incoming guests." Akira smiled and picked up Kretcher. **

"**Sure think Tarika, Show them what It means to go up against one of the three Sages" With that said he leapt into the trees and sped off while Tarika was forming quick hand sings and molding her chakra.**

"_**Dragon wave no-jitsu" **_**a wave of power appeared and knocked the enemy ninja back. Another series of singes and she placed her hand on the ground. **_**"Summoning no-jitsu" A black seal appeared on the ground fallowed by a large cloud of smoke. From the smoke arose two feral looking dragons that descended upon the helpless Nin tearing them limb from limb. In less then a minuet twelve ninja where shredded beyond recognition. "Let them try to find all the peaces." Tarika said grimly as she took to the trees to fallow Akira. **_

_**Once she caught up whit him she slowed down to mach his pace. They traveled the rest of that day in silence. As the started to set up camp for the night Kretcher woke up again. "Any one see what hit me?" He asked.**_

"_**That would be Aunt Sakura's fist." Akira replyed.**_

"_**No wonder I feel like shit." chuckled Kretcher.**_

"_**She only hits you when you act like a moron so the question is what did you do?" Tarika said as she put a pot of water over the fire to boil. **_

"_**Is that for Raman?" Akira asked when he seen this, electing a grown from the other two. "What?" he asked looking genuinely confused.**_

"_**I swear it must be a hereditary sickness." Tarika said. With a long suffering sigh. "And no it is not for Raman; it is for the tea that Aunt Sakura gave me to help speed up the healing process."**_

"_**Oh…o bad, I will just have to heat some water up later for Raman." The other two just looked at each other a rolled there eyes.**_

"_**So how long till we will e back in Kanoha?" Kretcher asked. **_

"_**Two or tree more days." Tarika replyed.**_

_**(Soon.) He thought (soon I will see every one again… and prove that Dego was just using genjitsu on me. That my siblings are alive.) Kretcher was brought out of his thoughts when Akira started talking again. **_

"_**Hey Mutt, did you sleep with Nara Akanne before you left?…OUCH!!! Damn it Rika that hurts." Kretcher smiled at the familiar sight of Tarika hitting Akira in the head, then he realized what the blond asked him. **_

"_**Why would you ask me that?" this time it was Tarika that spoke.**_

"_**Shortly after you left on you mission with that traitor Dego she found out she was pregnant. And she swears you are the father." Kretcher was in shock. He was looking back and forth between his two friends his mouth opening and closing making him look like a fish. "Mutt?… are you there?"**_

"_**Holly shit… I'm a dad." and with that he fainted. The both stair at Kretcher for a moment then looked at each other.**_

"_**good thing we agreed to be the godparents." Tarika said in a dazed voice.**_

"_**Ya." Akira agreed.**_

_**____________________________**_

_**Panting heard two women traveled as fast as they could. One was a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes, and she was caring a small bundle in her arms as thou it was the most precious thing in the world. The other woman was an older version of the other with her hair starting to go gray. Both wonted to rest but did not dare for fear of the Nin perusing them. Hope filled there hearts when they caught sight of Tarika and Akira, and joy when they realized that Kretcher was on Akira's back. When Tarika spotted them she picked up her pace, passed the two women and started fighting the enemy ninja. Akira carefully set Kretcher down and left him in the care of the two women as he went to join in the fight. **_

"_**Akanne, aunt Tamari what happened?" Kretcher asked terrified at seeing the two Mara women in such a state. **_

"_**There was an attack on Kanoha. We barely got out but we where seen." Tamari answered as Akanne sat down next to Kretcher and rocked the small bundle that had started to cry. The crying caught his attention.**_

"_**Is that?" he whispered in awe, he was so overcome with emotion he could not get another word out but Akanne and her mom understood. **_

"_**Kretcher meat your daughter Sango." At this point Tarika and Akira returned covered in blood, and non of it theirs.**_

"_**Congrats mutt. Now what is going…OUCH!!! RIK… OUCH!!!"**_

"_**Keep your voice down you insensitive ass." every one chuckled at this display.**_

"_**Why do I have to keep my voice down?" Akira asked as he cubed his sore head. **_

"_**So you don't upset Songo." Kretcher answered. "and if you upset my little girl I will kick your ass , got it?"**_

"_**Oh." was all he could say.**_

"_**Come, we must hurry back to Kanoha." Tamari said. "The fighting should have stopped by now." she turned to look in the direction of Kanoha. "But be prepared just in case it has not" Tarika placed her hand on the older women's shoulder. **_

"_**Don't worry Aunt Tamari. Akira and I will go on ahead and help. You can fallow at a slower pace with Kretcher," Tamari nodded and the two took off. Kretcher watched them go wishing he was speeding off with them. But in the condition he was in he would be of no help. But thanks to his bet friends he had the chokera he would need in order to summon a pack of wolves so his new family was safe until they maid it back to Kanoha.**_

_**_______________________________**_

_**Six hours had passed sense they left Kretcher , Akanne, Songo and Tamari behind. They where traveling as fast as the could towards the large clouds of smoke. That hovered over where they know Kanoha was located, Once they came into view of their home they froze. Kanoha was completely destroyed. And to make matters worse the bodies of the Hokage and the council where impaled on poles and put up in grosses display. Akira fell to his knees as he looked upon the corpse of the Rokudime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his wife Hinata Hyugga. "No." he whispered, "Mom…. Dad…let this not be real." Silent tears rolled down their faces as Tarika put her arms around her self as she gazed at what remained of her Father Saske Uchiha, not far from the Hokage. Then a blinding light enveloped the entire world, and when it had faded the earth was gone.**_

_**___________________________**_

_**In a place that Exists outside Space and Time, a robed figure sits lazily on a set of stairs in front of an archway. Suddenly this person bolts to their feet and is looking into the distance cursing in a multitude of female voices. Angrily she reaches into the distance as thou to grab something then closing her hand she turns around and opened her fist as thou dropping something between her and the archway. A few seconds latter fore figures appear. Three of the new arrivals did not seem surprised, but the forth was looking around in confusion, holding a small bundle close to her chest.**_

"_**Where are we Kretcher?" she asked.**_

"_**in a place beyond our world." Kretcher replied.**_

"_**Welcome my dear Sages." said the robed figure. Akanne looked around trying to see who else was there. **_

"_**Who are you?" asked Akanne.**_

"_**I'm the Gait Keeper of the Dimensional Time Gait. Welcome Akanne, beloved of Kretcher the Wolf Sage."**_

"_**Why are we hear Gait Keeper." Akira growled. "there is no time for your games."**_

"_**Your right Akira, after all that blinding light you where witnessing was the end of your world." the fore of them stood in stunned silence as the Gait Keeper's words sank in.**_

"_**But you said" "I know what I said." snapped the Gait Keeper, cutting off Akira's protest. "And if out side forces had not interfered what I had told you would have been true. I can only see what the people of your world do. I can not see what those of other worlds do."**_

"_**What exactly happened oh honored Gait Keeper?" Tarika asked softly, bowing low to the robed figure.**_

"_**The only thing I can tell is the destruction started in a cave deep in the desert that was once the Wind Country."**_

"_**But what good dose knowing that to us?" Akanne asked.**_

"_**Do we can stop it." Kretcher said as he put his arms around her. She looked up at him an realized that all his wounds where healed. **_

"_**Y-your wounds…" she whispered.**_

"_**sense I am needed they where healed so I would be at my best." Suddenly Kretcher, Tarika and Akira tilted there heads as thou listening to something. Akanne looked to the Gait Keeper in question.**_

"_**the Gait has awoken and is speaking to them." At that moment the three of them nodded and Kretcher pulled Akanne closer and guided her towards the Gait.**_

"_**Come my love, we have work to do." and thy all passed threw the Gait leaving the Gait Keeper behind.**_

_**Slowly the Gait Keeper turned around and looked off into the distance.**_

_**AN\ Well hear is the Proloug. I do not have a beta for any of my works so if you would pleas let me know what I can do to make this better I would greatly appreciate it.**_


	2. Waking up

An Anbu with a dog mask is traveling threw the trees with fore others, Tiger, Bird, Dolphin and Monkey. Heading to the place where a strange flash had been reported near a small farm. With the attack by the Nine tailed fox last month the Third Hokage was taking o chances when it came to strange phenomenon. When they arrived at the location all the found was a girl unconscious on the ground. She looked to be about Sixteen, and from the way she was dressed most likely a ninja. But she had no actual head protector, the clothe she had tied around her neck had a metal plait that was shaped like a modified head protector so it laid flat on her chest.

"Bird, examine her for any injury. The rest of you continue to search the aria." Wit out sound the other tree took off to see what they could find. A groan came from the girl while Bird was examining her. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and onyx eyes peered at the two Anbu,.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her mind was fogy and she was having trouble focusing on the two men. Hell she only knew the where men because of there sent.

"We are Kanoha Anbu." Dog replied sense the glazed look in her eyes told him she was having trouble making out her surroundings. She looked at him and gave him a confused look

"What are Kanoha ninja doing on the Shadow Islands?" she asked. Bird and Dog looked at each other then back at her.

"We are not on the Shadow Islands. In fact we are only ten miles from Kanoha." When she herd this she went still for a moment before slumping over unconscious once again. Bird quickly finished Examining her and found a large lump on the top of her head. "no wonders she is having trouble focusing." Bird said as he gently pocked her up. She has a concussion I think. Best to take her to the hospital." Dog grunted in reply and brushed one of the raven locks out of her face. Shortly the others returned and reported that they found nothing. "Bird and Monkey will take the girl to Kanoha then return hear. The rest of us will continue to search.

____________________________

Slowly Tarika opened her eyes only to shut them again as the light hurt her eyes. (Shit!) she thought (Who knew time travel hurt?) slowly she tried to open her eyes again. Eventually she got them opened and took a look around. She was in a Wight room with curtains that when around the bed. (Has to be a hospital room. Hopefully those Anbu took me to the one in Kanoha.) While she was studying the room a man wearing a dog mask walked in. She immediately recognized his sent as one of the Anbu who had found her in the forest.

"I see you have finally woke up." He said in a bored tone.

"Who are you?" she asked. Dog suppressed a shiver as onyx eyes focus on him. Eyes that seemed as thou they could see right thru him to his vary soul.

"You can call me Dog." he said in the same bored tone. "Now what is your name?"

"Tarika… Uchiha Tarika." behind the mask Doges eyes narrow as he watches her closely.

"The Uchiha are a Kanoha clan. Yet you clamed to be from a place called the Shadow Islands." he was surprised when she started to laugh.

"So the children of the arrogant Ausurea have forgotten the lands from witch their ancestor came." Slowly she sat up as she stopped laughing. "Some how I'm not surprised." she said sadly. "Where am I?" she asked suddenly, all traces of sadness gone. Dog marveled at how fast she went from one emotion to the next.

"You are in a hospital." he said deciding to be difficult.

"I can see that." Tarika said dryly. "I wont to know how far from the Shadow Islands I am so I know how long it will take me to get home."

You are in Kanoha." An elderly man said from the doorway. Dog snapped to attention at the presents of the third Hokage. Tarika cocked her head to the side as thou thinking.

"Why are they ignoring that baby?" Both men just looked at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about. And thinking she just might not all be there. (Hmmm. This could be fun) she thought to her self. With a sigh she got out of bed. Dog started to block her only to find she was already beside the Hokage then out the door. Both men and the guards that had been right outside the door to her room could barely keep her in sight as she maid her way to the nursery. The only reason they did not loose sight of her was because she maid a few wrong turns. (Wow they are slow) she had to fight a grin of amusement as people tried to stop her. Once she arrived at the nursery she went strait to a crib that was set apart from the others, and lifted the infant who was crying out. B time the Hokage and Dog caught up with her she had changed the baby and was sitting down feeding him while alarmed nurses where standing between her and there other charges.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK" Dog started to hell only to be hit in the face with a dirty diaper. "Ack!"

"Stop yelling or you will upset the little ones." Tarika who had thrown the diaper scolded in a sweet voice. It was only then that Dog realized what she was doing. The Hokage walked up to her to confirm his suspicion that the child was Uzumaki Naruto.

"How could you hear him from your room?" the Hokage asked. Tarika looked up at him in confusion.

"How could you not hear him?" She asked. "And why did you ignore him?" This question was directed to the nurses. A few of the nurses bowed there heads in shame, others ignored the question. One thou was angered that she would ask such a question.

"That thing should now even exist…" the nurse was silenced by Tarika's hand covering her mouth. No one had seen Tarika move. The nurse's eyes where wide with fear as she looked into Tarika's eyes.

"That child is not a thing." Tarika whispered. "And no child should be neglected." with that she turned around to return to the chair she had been sitting in. Every one who was watching was stunned to see the Sharingan glowing brightly in her eyes. Dog also had another problem. Thou he was trying hard not to he was finding himself highly attracted to the mysterious Tarika. For a while no one did anything but stair at Tarika, even after the Sharingan faded from her eyes.

Tarika ignored them and only paid attention to the baby in her arms. Slowly people left to return to there work. Soon the only ones watching her where the Hokage, Dog and the still frightened nurse. Shaking his head the Hokage turned to Dog.

"you stay with her for now." and with that the Hokage guided the nurse out of the room.

As time wore on it became apparent that Tarika was not going to leave Naruto alone. So to get her out of there the head of the department allowed her to take Naruto with her to her room with every thing she would need to take care of him for the day. Dog found himself pushing a hospital crib with the baby stuff piled inside. Thankfully Tarika staid by his side as they walked back to her room.

"Thank you for your help." Tarika said as Dog took the stuff out of the crib. Dog just nodded and finished putting thins up. "Come sit down." she called Patting the bed next to where she sat. "Come on I won't bite." she said with a giggle when he hesitated.

When the doctor came in he found the two of them sitting together watching a sleeping Naruto cradled in Tarika's arms. (They look like a family. ) he thought.

"How are you feeling miss?" He asked.

"Just fine, and my name is Tarika." she said looking up at him with a smile.

"Well I would like to perform some simple tests to see how much longer you will need to stay hear." Dog took Naruto and placed him in the crib while the doctor did the tests. "well as far as I can tell I would say you are almost healed. As long as you wait a week before leaving Kanoha, I do not see any reason not to discharge you tomorrow."

"Will you make sure Naruto receives proper care?" The doctor hesitated. He was not happy when he found out that his patient was taking care of the demon brat.

"I can not promise any thing in regards to that." Tarika frowned.

"I go no where until I know he will be properly taken care of." The doctor was taken back by the venom in the girls voice. Dog could tell she meant it, as far as he was concerned Naruto came first.

Further desiccation was halted by a commotion in the hallway. Curios Dog left the room along with the doctor, In the hallway a large Wight wolf was walking towards them with it's nose to the ground tracking a sent. Tarika left the room after checking on Naruto. When she seen the wolf a large grin appeared on her face.

"Vorlor." called Tarika. At the sound of her voice the wolf looked up at her.

_______________________________

Kretcher and Akira where walking down the main street of the small fishing village in the fading light of the setting sun. they had worked all day with the men of the village out on the bots and where exhausted. This particular village was one of the few that knew of the Shadow Islands, and there fore important to the Gaits plans. In order to create a believable background for Tarika and them selves they had to do some acting. Legends told of powerful ninja who lived on the islands guarding a sacred temple. It was said that the power of the temple maid it so that the Islands where hard to find unless you where from the Islands. What people did not know was that just days before the Kyuby attacked Kanoha the people who lived on the Shadow Islands where slaughtered. Originally no one found out about the tragedy, but this time people would. Currently Akira and Kretcher where earning the monies they needed to pay Captain Colet's price for taking them 'home to the Shadow Islands'. they had told the captain that while they where at the temple they had been caught in a flash of light and when the light had gone they had found themselves a few miles away from the village.

The only reason any one believed them was because some of the villagers who where foraging in the forest had seen the tree of them appear in a flash of light. Unfortunately the only one around with a ship that could make the trip to the Shadow Islands was Captain Colet, who was a greedy man and wonted payment for the trip upfront. So the guys worked all day with the village men to earn the monies while Akanne helped around the house for the family who was kindly letting them stay with them. Akira and Kretcher had stopped by the store to get food for the next morning so where the last ones back that night.

"Hello my love." Kretcher said as he kissed the top of Akanne's head. "Hello Rossen."

"hey every one, YO…OUCH" Akira called out only to be smacked by Kretcher.

"We are guests Akira, and as suck should greet every one properly." scolded Kretcher. Rossen and his wife Era where amused each time the two came home to have the same seen unfold. "Hello Era, Hello Shira." Shira is the only child of Rossen and Era. She was excited when her parents opened their home to the nin.

"how was your day Akira?" Shira asked as she started to fuss over him, much to his annoyance and every one else's amusement.

"My day was fine." he said trying to be patient with the fourteen year old and her obvious crush on him. (Pleas oh honorable Gait Keeper send the two wolves soon.) He wonted things to move forward so he could leave with his sanity intact.

________________________________________

In the realm outside space and time the Gait Keeper is laughing so hard at Akira she can't stand.

________________________________________

Early the next morning Kretcher and Akanne awoke to the sound of a wolfs howl close by. Rossen and Era poked their heads out of their bedroom door in time to see Kretcher walking out the front door.

"Wait Kretcher." Rossen called, moving to stop the young man only to be stopped himself by Akanne.

"Worry not Rossen, no wolf would ever willingly hurt Kretcher." (At least that is the way it was in the future.)she thought to her self. She still did not fully understand every thing Kretcher and Akira had told her about who and what the Three Sages truly where.

Rossen was about to protest when a loud snore erupted from Akira. Every one turned and looked at the room he was sleeping in.

Once outside Kretcher ran quickly to where the wolf was waiting for him at the edge of the village. When he arrived there where already a few armed village men wearily watching the large wolf who was calmly sitting and watching the villagers. (Show time.) eh thought as he walked out in front of the villagers. To every one's surprise, except for Kretcher, the wolf bowed low and spoke.

"Lord Kretcher The Wolf Sage, I'm relived to have finally found you."

"It is a pleasure to see you again Naku. How are things back home?" Kretcher said as he hugged the wolf hiding his face in the wolf's fur.

"Not well my Lord." the wolf said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Kretcher asked pulling back to look at Naku's face.

"the day the flash of light took you Lady Akanne, Lord Akira and Lady Tarika."

"Wait! Tarika is no longer on the Islands as well?" Kretcher nearly yelled in shocked hoarer.

A few more village men arrived by this point and joined their neighbors in watching the unfolding drama.

"Let my finish my Lord." Growled the wolf. "that same day…" he continued when he had Kretcher's 'attention'. "strange wind like creatures descended upon the Islands and started killing every one. Vorlor's pack as well as mine where summand by your father to secure the sacred scrolls and items from the temple first then to find the fore of you." Kretcher stood there in what appeared to be stunned silence. "I'm sorry my Lord, all who where on the Islands are dead."

AN\ Well I'm getting this chapter out fast but only because I had it written out on paper already… Pleas review and tell me how I'm doing. I do not have a beta for this so I really need your input.


	3. A world of pain A world of strength

AN\ Well this will be a shorter chapter then the other two but I will try to not make a habit of making them this short.

Me: (sigh) well now to get to work.

Tarika: pleas do I wont to know what happens next….. What?

Me: what are you doing hear?Tarika: Emotional support?

Me:….. Why did you say it like a question?

Tarika: Was not sure?

Me: you just wont to bug me don't you?

Tarika:….. Maybe….(runs as I throw a book at her)

Me: Brat. I created you show some respect.

______________________________________________________

Dog watched Tarika carefully as the Wolf, Vorlor, told her about the fait of her people. The Wolfs formal greeting of "Lady Tarika The Dragon Sage" had obviously alerted her that something was wrong. Before his eyes the happy, unpredictable girl vanished to be replaced by the same sense of authority often worn by the Hokage. (Obviously she is no ordinary teenage Kanoichi) he thought to himself.

"May I make a request of you Hokage dono?" Tarika asked softly.

"Yes you may." came the Hokage's voice from behind Dog.

"When my brothers and sister are found… I would like for them to come hear… We… We need to figure out what we are going to do now."

"I will welcome them with open arms." answered the Hokage as he placed his hand on her shoulder in support.

"Dog, will you pleas watch Naruto while I go to the roof?" Tarika asked after being quiet for a while.

"Of course I will watch him, but why are you going to the roof/"

"To summon dragons to search for my siblings." she said softly as she walked away. Dog stood there for a moment watching the wolf fallow her.

(She can summon Dragons?) he thought to him self as he checked the sleeping Naruto. (I wonder how big they are.) Turns out eh ones she summoned where not that big, On the roof four serpentine dragons, each eight feet long, listened carefully as Tarika spoke.

"Fined my brothers and sister and bring them hear. If the ask why I wont them to come hear tell them I was injured and thou I will soon be healed it will not be a wise idea for me to move for a while… and that I found a child that needs me."

"yes Tarika-sama." The fore dragons chorused before speeding off. Tarika then turned to Vorlor.

"I ask that you stay with me for a while. Once I'm released from the hospital I will need whatever was salvaged from the temple."

"As you wish My-Lady." Vorlor replied bowing deeply to her. With a smile she turned to face the Hokage.

"I can see questions in your eyes Hokage-dono. But the will have to wait for now. I will need some time before I can speak further about any thing of importance… and I seem to have Impatient visitors interrogating pore Dog-san"

"That is fine. You have been dealt a grievous blow."

_______________________________________________________

The villagers that where close enough to hear the wolf's words stood in shocked hoarer. The destruction of a shin obi village was hard to imagine., but the thought of something being able to destroy the Shadow Islands chilled them to the bone.

For a long time Kretcher did not move. He was finally allowing himself to think about what happen before they traveled to the past. The faces of his family flashed before his eyes. His mother Ino, and his father Kiba, his brothers Shino and Koga, and his sister Kana, With an anguished cry he fell to his knees. Before the cry faded away Akanne and Akira appeared by his side.

"what is wrong?" Akira barked at Naku. Agene the wolf relayed his horrible tail. By the time he was done most of the village had gathered and where told by those who already knew what had happened. Kretcher and Akanne held each other sobbing in their grief, Akira on the other hand started to interrogate the wolf in a voice so cold it chilled the bones of all living creature that herd it.

____________________________________________________

Dog smiled to himself as he crawled thru the window of his apartment. The day had turned out quite interesting after Tarika woke up that morning. Thou the speed she displayed when she ran to the nursery was donating, and he whished that the wolf had not brought her such gruesome news. But the way she handled the Uchiha Elders was priceless.

The Uchiha Elders had shown up while she was on the roof demanding to see her. When there where told to come back the nest day they where lived. The started radiating Killer intent ordering Dog to produce her that instant and waking up Naruto. The moment the child started to cry she appeared behind them, grabbing them by the ears and tossing them out of the room. The two men landed on their asses in front of the Hokage.

"Return when you can act like adults. Other wise I have no reason to talk to you." She hissed before turning her back on them and picking up Naruto and comfort him. Vorlor then laid down in the doorway with his back to them. The Hokage took the Elders aside and talked to them before leaving again with them in tow.

The smile slid from his face as he remembered the way she cried herself to sleep once she finished seeing to Naruto's needs. She had placed the sleeping baby in the crib and softly called for Vorlor. The wolf stood and fallowed her to the bed where the curled up together and she sobbed into the wolf's neck. He could see her body shake from the strength of her grief, but he could not hear a sound. In fact now that he thought about it the only sounds in the room came from the baby, even after she fell asleep.

With a sigh he took off his mask and looked in to the mirror in is bathroom. His hand came up and touched his reflection as he looked at the scar that went across his left eye as he thought about the mission he was on when he lost that eye, and of the friend who gave him an eye to replace the one he lost.

"I think you would like her Obito, you all would."

_______________________________________________________

Tarika was sitting on the bed feeding Naruto with Vorlor curled around both of them when the Uchiha Elders returned the next day. To their grate irritation she did not acknowledge their presents, even when they called out to her. Instead the wolf answer for her.

"Pleas leave Lady Tarika alone." He said, pinning them with his fearsome gazes. "She will seek you out when she is ready to talk to you."

"We have waited long enough." hissed the taller of the two Elders. "She will tell us where she obtained the Sharingan." He was going to say more, but Vorlor interrupted him.

"She dose not answer to.."

"Stop." Tarika said calmly. " I will answer that question. But only of you leave afterwards." She looked up at them with the Sharingan glowing, and to their utter amazement of the Elders she had five toms in each eye. "After all I know the Hokage told you to leave me alone for at least a week." The two men looked at each other wide eyed then back at her and nodded. " I was borne with them."

________________________________________________________

"Damn fools." The Gait Keeper cursed as a shiver ran down her spine. "not a smart idea." She knew all to well what Tarika was capable of. At the same time in a fishing village far away the same shiver ran down the spines of a redhead and a blond. The two men looked at each other then shook there heads.

"Who ever pissed her off is a fool." Akira whispered.

"No kidding." Kretcher whispered back.

________________________________________________________

AN\ I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and pleas review.

Me: there done for now.

Tarika: no write more now.

Me: (looks at Tarika and picks up large dictionary)

Tarika: eep (runs away.)


	4. Starting to stir

AN/ I hope you enjoy this chapter… pleas let me know what you think of it

Two and a half weeks sense Tarika woke up in Kanoha and one of the dragons she had summed to find the others finally returned saying that she had found them and they where on here way.

"Good Reisa. About how long will it take?" Tarika asked as she scratched under the dragon's chin.

"About a month My-Lady."

"What will take about a month?" asked Kakashi as he entered the field that Tarika and Naruto where having a picnic in.

"For my brothers and sister to arrive with my niece." Tarika sent a dazzling smile his way. "So have they decided whether or not they will let me adopt Naruto?" Kakashi inwardly groaned to himself. Two days after she woke up Tarika had started asking if she could adopt the Fox child. The Hokage was pleased once it was maid clear monies was not be a problem. As it turned out Tarika and the Dragon Sages before her kept all of their monies in the home of the Dragon King, and she was ridiculously rich. Unfortunately the counsel was not about to let tan unmarried sixteen year old girl adopt the 'demon'. The Third has been trying to get them to change their minds.

"So far no luck." Tarika's smile faded as she closed her eyes in sorrow. "I'm sorry." Kakashi whispered. "I."

"I know." she turned back to Reisa. "Go and watch over them as they travel. I will send the others to help." The dragon bowed then left. "Is there a specific reason why the counsel refuses?" Kakashi did not wont to tell her, but he knew she would have to be told eventually.

"The official reason is your age and because you are not married." he said as he came close enough to place his hand on top of Naruto's head.

"But?" Tarika prompted as she held the baby a little closer.

"But in truth they don't like the idea that you could up and leave the village with him beaus you have nothing tying you down to the village. And… And…" "The Kyubi." Kakashi's one visible eye went widened in shock. "I can sense him in Naruto. And I can see the seal that was used to imprison the demon… I can understand their reluctance." slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him. "But that dose not mean I will stop trying." Kakashi smirked under his mask. Before he realized what he was doing he put his arms around the two of them and kissed her thru his mask. The Kiss ended when Naruto started to fuss.

(WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!) Kakashi mentally berated himself. (SHIT SHE ALREADY CALLS ME A PERVERT!) The day she had caught him reading Icha Icha in public flashed threw his mind. With out outwardly showing his panic at having kissed her Kakashi watched Tarika change Naruto's diaper. When she was done she looked up at him with a worm smile and patted the ground right beside her. He would have sat down in a platonic position, but the look in her eyes told him she had something to say to him that she did not wont the two Anbu watching her to hear. So he maid sure they could 'snuggle' when he sat down.

"Why are tow of the four Anbu watching me hidden from the other two?" Tarika whispered in his ear. His arms stiffen slightly.

"It can only mean one thing…" Kakashi replied absently. "Stay near the ones that do not hide." To his surprise Tarika burred her face into his neck and mumbled that she would do as he asked.

_________________________________________

A man sat in his dark room mulling over the information his men had reported to him earlier that day. He wonted the Fox demon under his control. After all it would make the perfect weapon for Kanoha. But the blasted Third and now that girl stood in hid way. So far he has kept the girl from adopting it, but if she ends up marrying a leaf nin, especially one of Hitaki Kakashi's standing, she may sway the others in the counsel to allow the adoption. Slowly a smile appears on his face, he now had a starting of a plan forming in his mind.

___________________________________________

Seratobi was not happy, not happy at all. He had spent a good portion of the day dealing with the council over various things, trying to reason with them. (Like that was really possible) Then to find out ROOT Anbu where fallowing Tarika and Naruto put a vary fowl taste in his mouth.

"Do you think they know she knows?" He asked Kakashi.

"No sir, I don't think they comprehend how powerful she is. I told her to stay close to the Anbu that are suppose to be there to deter any fowl play." The Hokage closed his eyes and prayed that it would be enough. Neither of them doubted that Tarika could take care of herself, especially after some of the stories that Vorlor had told them. It seemed the wild life on the Shadow Islands where as dangerous as Jonin from Kanoha and to become a Chunnin on the Shadow Islands you had to be able to defend yourself against them at the vary least.

________________________________________

When the village recovered from their shock over what had happened to the people of the shadow Islands Captain Colet was forced to take Kretcher and Akira to the Islands or his crew would use his ship to do so with out him. Akanne staid in the village to wait for any news about Tarika while thy boys berried the dead and salvaged what they could.

The villagers where surprised when a week after the ship left port it had returned, and the true told of how when they reached the island they boys had created an army of clones who gathered the dead and sifted threw what was left. The whole process only took them a day. Two days latter was when the dragon Reisa appeared.

It was a child who first spotted the dragon flying in the distance. Quickly the small boy ran and told his mother. It was not long after that the three shin obi where watching the dragon with smiles on there faces.

"Well the just proves Tarika is alive and well." Akira sang.

"Why do you say that?" asked Shira.

"Because we know that dragon." Akanne answered "That one is Reisa."

"When sis wants to find some one fast Reisa is one of the four that she summons." Added Kretcher as he finished a set of singes. "Shadow flair no jitsu." High in the sky a ball of light appeared flashing different colors. The dragon paused for a split second then rushed towards them.

"My-Lords, My-Lady I'm so glad to have found you." The dragon called before she landed "How are you all doing?"

"We are all find Reisa. How are you?" Akanne replied.

"I'm well enough, but the light that stole you all gave Lady Tarika a concussion." Seeing the alarm in their eyes she quickly added. "She will be fine. Thou she would like for you to neat her in Kanoha."

"That is far from hear." Akanne mumbled, deep in thought.

"We will have to leave as soon as we can." Akira said. "I will start gathering the supplies we will need." In a flash he was gone.

"What? Wait!" Shira called as she took off running towards her home.

"Pour girl." Reisa said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Era asked, wondering if her suspicions would be confirmed.

"Lord Akira is not attracted to females." Shaking her head with a sigh, Era started walking in the same direction her doughtier had gone. She did not blame Akira for the heart ache she knew her little girl was about to experience. The whole village was expecting it with the way she thru herself at the young man. The stubborn girl refused to listen when he would tell her he was not interested.

"Akira wait." Shira called out as she entered her family's home. She found him sorting thru his things deep in thought. "Why cant this Tarika woman come hear? Why do you have to go to her?" She wined when he did not acknowledge her. With a sigh he stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"If she could she would come to us. For her to ask us to go to her is a rare thing and we would be fools not to go to her." was his stern reply.

"Then take me with." something snapped in Akira.

"NO!!!" Shira was shocked, Akira was right in front of her an he looked angry. "For once listen to me." He was shaking with the effort to not shake the girl. "I do not see you as a possible wife, I will never think of you that way." he growled thru clenched teeth.

"Why can't you see we are meant to be?" Shira asked as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm GAY!" he said in exasperation. "I will never think of any female that way."

"But."

"No buts Shira, I have tried to let you down easy, and you ignored what I was telling you." With a sob she ran out of the house. "Shit!" growled Akira as he returned to his preparations.

____________________________________________

He was lonely. Sense the Kyubi killed his parents no one really paid any attention to him. And hear he was yet again in front of the memorial stone staring at his parents names.

"Hi there" a woman's voice said from behind him. Wit a start he turned around. "Sorry I did not meant to scare you." She said with a worm smile. "What is your name?"

"Iruka." said the boy. "What is your name?"

"Tarika." She replied as she put the two baskets she was carrying down "Would you like to join us for a snack?" Iruka raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Us? There is only you and me hear."

"There is also Naruto." She pointed to the basket with out a lid. "And the Anbu in the trees." she giggled at how wide his eyes went at the mention of Anbu. "What do you say? Will you join us?" She pulled a blanket out of the basket with a lid and spread it out on the ground. She then bulled out some apples tossing one to Iruka as he sat down on the blanket, and tossing two into the trees. Iruka jumped when two thank you 's came from where she had tossed the apples. For a while they sat munching on the fruit.

"why did you ask me to join you?" The boy asked when he finished his apple.

"Because like you I'm lonely" She said as she thru her apple core behind her.

"Why do you think I'm lonely?" He was unnerved that she could see his loneliness so easily. When he looked into her eyes he felt as thou he could see right into his sole.

"It is your eyes that tell me." She said softly as she reached out and cupped his cheek. "You do not have to be alone anymore…. I'm hear." Iruka sat there transfixed. Staring at her believing she must be an angel. Suddenly a man's voice startled him out of his revere.

"Am I interrupting something?" Iruka turned to look where the voice came from. An older man stood there in a yakama leaning on a cane, he had bandages on his head, a cross like scar on his chin, and bandages around his torso.

"And who may you be?" Tarika asked warmly.

"I'm Donzo." The air went frigid, cutting Donzo off from saying anything more.

"Iruka." he looked behind him to find an Anbu holding out a hand to him while carrying Naruto. "Come with me."

"Why are you taking the children away Dog-san?" Donzo asked

"Because it is no longer safe hear." In a swirl of leaves Dog, Naruto and Iruka where gone. Confused Donzo looked from where they had been to Tarika calmly watching him. It took him a moment to realize he could not sense her. In fact the only reason he knew she was there was because he was looking at her.

"Why are you hiding your presents?" One slim eyebrow rose up. And she cocked her head in question.

"It never ceases to amaze me how dull Kanoha nin senses are. Vary few of you would survive a day on the Shadow Islands." a chill ran down Donzo's spine at the sound of the icy tones of Tarika's voice. "With out even trying I can feel your contempt for me and your thirst for power. I can also feel the fanatic loyalty of you men." With unearthly grace she pointed to each of the ROOT Anbu. "I also know you are my biggest obstacle to my adopting Naruto." Slowly she turned her back to them and walked away with out even the slightest sound. "I will not endanger Kanoha. In fact other then you and your group I really like Kanoha. I may even stay hear."

_________________________________________________

Dog had taken Naruto and Iruka to the rooms Tarika had in the visitors quarters. Thou he did not outwardly show it, Dog was agitated. (Why did she react to Donzo like that?) Raccoon and Bird had just arrived to relieve him and Dolphin when Donzo showed up. At first they where not to worried. But then he introduced himself and the air went cold. Maybe it was because he was around her a lot that he realized she was pissed. The others stayed there while he got Naruto and Iruka out of there, he would rather one of the others to have gotten them out, but Naruto would have screamed his head off if any of the others had done so.

Iruka watched in wonder as Dog-san changed the baby. It was comical how Naruto squirmed happily making putting on a clean dipper difficult. "Is he always like that when he is being changed?" he asked timidly.

"No, only with me and Kakashi-san." Dog said with a laugh, "He is always a perfect angel for Tarika-sama." Iruka's eyes went big.

"S-sama?" (Just who is she that an Anbu would call her sama?) Dog finally got the dipper on and gently picked up the small baby.

"Just don't tell her that I called her that. Kay."

AN/pleas pleas review I need to know where I could make this better.


	5. A family forms

Tarika waited quietly in the hallway outside the council chambers. It had been a week sens she met Iruka and Donzo. Having Iruka in her life was wonderful, and thankfully Naruto will allow Iruka to take care of him. Today that fact was a blessing. Shortly after the ac academy got out for the day a messenger came for her. The council wonted to see her , but after the ruckus that Naruto caused the last time he was before them they wonted him lift behind.

"Hey Kakashi," she called out behind her as he walked up to her.

"Yo." gently he tugged on a lock of her hair. "Did they call for you just to make you wait outside there door?" She looked over her shoulder with a big grin.

"I hope not." She said with a wink as the door opened. "That would be boring."

To Tarika's surprise Kakashi fallowed her in. She got an uneasy feeling when she caught sight of two wedding bands, Legal documents and the stern looking Hokage staring holes into Donzo. (Oh shit.) she thought when she realized why they where there.

"Lady Tarika, Hitake Kakashi thank you for coming." said a portly man as he stood up. "We have came to a final decision about the adoption of Uzamaki Naruto." The portly man sat down and Hamura stood up.

"If you agree to wed Hitake-san and try to continue the Hitake clan we will allow you to adopt the child." Tarika said nothing as she slowly closed her eyes ans tilted her face towards the ceiling. When one of the councilors was about to say something she held up her hand silencing him. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at each concealer one by one.

"You disappoint me." A few of the counselors protested, but quieted when the room became frigged. "I thought you where better people then this. From what I can tell Kanoha and the shadow Islands where founded on almost the exact same principles. The similarity in our beliefs are startling. Yet hear you are telling me that I'm not aloud to provide a good home for a child in need because to you he is not human. All you see when you look at Naruto is a weapon to be controlled. You fear needlessly that I would turn the child against Kanoha simply because you can not control me. So now you tell me I have to wed one of your nin... Did you even bother to ask him if he would consent to this?" She looked to Kakashi. "Did they ask you?" Kakashi shook his head. "I thought not." she sighed as she turned back to the counselors. "Do you realize that I was going to ask my siblings if they would become life nin with me? I was going to tie my self to this village willingly. I have come to love the people of Kanoha. I wont to protect them, but what I see hear is a mockery of every thing Kanoha stands for... I can see greed disguise itself as caring." She looked right at Donzo. "what if Kakashi was planing on marrying some other girl? What if I was in love with some other man?" She pined each of the counselors with her gaze. "The arrogance you are showing is sickening." At this point Donzo interrupted her.

"If you do not agree to thees terms Naruto will be taken from you." Donzo said coldly. "If you need to discuss it with Hitake-san you may, But we will have your answer today." Tarika walked towards Donzo and stopped when he was a foot out of reach.

"The Gait is stirring oh foolish one. Your ways will never work in your favor in the end." She said this with out any emotion. Thin with an unearthly grace she turns around and walked up to the Hokage. "Worry not my friend, I know you had not agreed to this." She said warmly and kissed him on the cheek. "Com Kakashi, we must talk." with that they both vanished.

"What dose she mean by the Gait is stirring?" The portly counselor asked Donzo.

I don't know." Donzo replied as he stared at the spot where Tarika had stood just a moment ago.

On the roof of the Hokage Tower Kakashi watched an agitated Tarika pace back and forth. "I had not planed to ever marry anyone." He whispered knowing she would hear him.

"I'm sorry I got you dragged into this." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I will find a way to" Kakashi covers her mouth with his hand

"Let me finish, I had not planed to marry at all, that is until I meat you... If you are willing to try then so am I." Tarika closed her eyes and tilled her face towards the sky. She stood there motionless even after Kakashi removed his hand. An hour passed before she moved again.

"I will agree." she whispered so softly he barely caught her words. "I just wish it was for the right reasons." Kakashi nodded his agreement and held out his hand to her. She hesitated a moment before she placed her hand into his and they returned to the counsel chambers. "We have decided." her voice was cold enough to form frost in the room. "But if I remember correctly I had also submitted a second adoption request two days ago for one Umino Iruka." Hamura nodded. "Will I be aloud to adopt him as well?"

"Did you know of this request Hitake-san?" Koharu asked Kakashi.

"yes and I welcome both boys as my new sons." Both of them stepped up to the tables and where handed brushes to sign, but to Donzo's iteration Tarika read all the papers first with her sharigan recording every word. Only once every line was gone over and the clever loop holes Donzo had in place so he could get Naruto and Tarika under his thumb eliminated did ether of them sign. She thin insisted on testing the rings before they put them on.

Naruto was asleep by time Tarika returned to her rooms at the visitor loge. Iruka jumped up from the table where he was doing homework and rushed to greet her. "What did they say? Are you my mom now?" Iruka asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yes but that is not all."

"Naruto is now my brother?" Tarika smiled at his excitement.

"Let her finish." Kakashi said with a laugh. "There is even more news." This confused Iruka, he did not know of any other children that Tarika wanted to adopt.

"Naruto is stirring so you can tell him the last bit of news." Tarika vanished before Kakashi could respond.

"hey." he started then sighed shaking his head.

"So what is the news?"Iruka asked. Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Tarika and I also got married so I'm now your dad."

Akira shivered for about the tenth time that evening. "Some one must be a complete moron." he mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Akanne asked. She had observed both of the men shivering. "Has something happened to Tarika?"

"Some one has pissed her off big time" Kretcher answered. "And who ever it is had better be careful, Dragons are bigger pranksters then Foxes." Akanne paled at the memory of some of Tarika's pranks. Tarika and Akira had a prank wore once, by the end of it on one could step out of there door with out setting off a trap, and three fourths of them where Tarika's. When the traps where harmless pranks it was hard to tell witch of the two did it. But when it was set for an enemy the result of Tarika's had a cold ruthlessness to it that put chills down your spine.

"Now I feel sorry for the pour fool." Akanne moved closer to her husband needing the comfort of his presents. "think we will get there in time to do damage control?"

Kakashi was having a hard time believing he was a family man now. Him and Tarika where currently looking at houses. So far they looked at eight of them/ If Kakashi had his way they would have taken the first one, but Tarika flat out refused it. When he asked her what was wrong with it all she said was "It dose not feel like the right one." In fact that is what she has said about all of them. (this next house hopefully is the right one) he thought to himself.

They where walking up to an old stile house with a wrap around porch. It had a dojo in the back and it was close to the training fields When they went inside the first thing Tarika did was go to the second floor and check out the bedrooms. There where five bedrooms and one bathroom.

"Why would we need so many bedrooms.?" They had agreed that her siblings would not live with them, but she insisted on more bedrooms. Then they needed. "With the Master room downstairs there are tree rooms more then we need"

"Think Kakashi." She sighed in exasperation. "If we only had the rooms we need at this point in time and I become pregnant what would we have to do?" Kakashi's visible eye widened as he realized what she was getting at.

"Oh..." Tarika smiled and shook her head slightly as she continued to explore the house. When she was done exploring all the rooms in the house, the Dojo and the land that came with it Kakashi looked at her and said "So what is the verdict?"

"This one is perfect." She sang with a blinding smile. Naruto chose that moment to start cooing and waving his arms about. "See even Naruto likes it. "With a smile Tarika looked at the baby in the basket that Kakashi was Caring.

That night was spent packing up all there belongings to be taken to there new home the next day. Iruka was to exited to sleep so he was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He could not believe his luck. He now had a new mom and dad, and not only that but a new brother as well. He had a family again and it is bugger then before.

Tarika was sitting on the window seal staring out over Kanoha listening to the breathing of her two sons. (Sons) she smiled at the thought. (It is times of wonder like this that make singing that contract with the Gait worth every thing I have been thru worth it.)

|| And soon the contract will be up.|| A voice echoed in her mind

(Is that so?)

|| Yes. You will have to find an heiress during this lifetime||

(I see... Thank you Master.) She felt the Gait surround her with warmth and affection.

AN/ sorry it took me so long to get this out I have had a lot to do at work and I seem to be constantly sleep deprived due to my work schedule. But that is what I get for working in an ICF/MR.


End file.
